The long-term objective of this project is to study the etiology and pathogenesis of diseases of the salivary glands with special attention to biologically active molecules secreted by these glands. At the present time, efforts are being made to develop a radioimmuno-assay for measuring salivary amylase and differentiating it from pancreatic amylase. The initial goal is to use this assay as a means of detecting and following diseases of the salivary glands and pancreas with special attention to benign and malignant tumors.